Cookie monster?
by Kazuhe
Summary: Ses biscuits disparaissent mystérieusement, la laissant perplexe. Est ce que les fantômes et les esprits mangent des biscuits? Ou un monstre dévoreur de biscuits peut-être? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Oneshot. Léger Naru X Mai. Traduction


**LE MONSTRE DEVOREUR DE BISCUITS**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Cette histoire est la traduction de « **__**COOKIE MONSTER**____**» d'**__**IDIOSYNCRATICBUG**__**.**____**J'ai lu la version originale de cette fanfic et j'ai vraiment adoré. Alors afin de la faire connaitre, en voici la traduction. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi. Bonne lecture !**_

**AVERTISSEMENT ****:**

**JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT**

**NI CETTE HISTOIRE QUI EST LA PROPRIETE D'****IDIOSYNCRATICBUG****.**

**JE NE POSSEDE QUE CETTE TRADUCTION**

Informations :

_Les mots en italiques correspondent aux pensées _**et ceux en caractères gras désignent des mots écrits, par exemple les messages, lettres, etc.**

oOo

Mai fredonnait gaiement pour elle-même tandis qu'elle faisait son chemin jusqu'au bureau de la SPR. Bien que c'était un lundi, elle ne se sentait pas déprimée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, contrairement aux autres lundi. En fait, elle se sentait carrément heureuse même si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Il devait être à cause de la nuit précédente. Ainsi qu'au contenu du bocal qu'elle tenait dans un sac en papier qui aidait également.

Il avait plu énormément toute la journée d'hier, si bien qu'elle avait dû annuler ses plans shopping avec ses amies. Cloitrée dans son petit appartement, elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de sourire et elle avait commencé à se sentir un petit peu grincheuse. Heureusement, elle ne se sent pas souvent de cette façon sinon elle aurait un froncement de sourcils gravé sur son visage en permanence. Mai frémit à cette pensée.

Fouillant sa petite maison à la recherche de quelque chose pour soulager son ennui, elle entra dans la cuisine avec l'intention de se préparer une légère collation. Qui savait qu'une personne qui s'ennuie peut avoir faim si vite? Elle avait l'intention de faire juste un sandwich ou quelque chose d'autre, mais avant qu'elle ne le sache, cela s'était déjà transformé en une session de production de biscuits à part entière.

Voilà comment elle a fini avec un peu plus de 2 douzaines de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat au moment où elle avait terminé. La meilleure chose était que dans le processus de cuisson de ses biscuits, son humeur s'était nettement améliorée.

Donc, armée d'un petit pot de ses « biscuits de la bonne humeur » comme elle les appelait, elle avait fait son chemin jusqu'au bureau, se sentant comme si rien au monde ne pourrait la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Oui, pas même son narcissique de patron ne pourrait rien faire pour la mettre en colère aujourd'hui.

Ouvrant la porte, elle a lancé un joyeux "Bonjour!" assez fort pour être entendu à travers les portes closes des bureaux de Naru et de Lin.

La seule réponse de son employeur fut une demande pour sa tasse de thé du matin. Lin, de son côté, eu la décence de piquer sa tête hors de son bureau et lui souhaiter le bonjour, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur à nouveau tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait pour mettre la jeune fille de si bonne humeur.

Après avoir apporté à Naru son thé, elle s'installa ensuite pour faire le classement, mais pas avant de s'armer d'un biscuit provenant du bocal sur son bureau. Il était essentiellement la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire, mise à part le thé pour Naru, quand ils ne sont pas sur un cas. Classement, je veux dire, et non manger des biscuits.

Lorsque Mai en eut fini avec son classement, l'horloge sur le mur d'en face montrait déjà 17 heures. Elle s'étira et bâilla. Il avait été une longue et ennuyeuse journée, encore une fois. Seul son régime à base de biscuits avait retardé son départ. Notant qu'il lui restait encore environ la moitié de ceux-ci dans le pot, elle a décidé de les garder pour le lendemain. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle aurait absolument besoin d'eux.

Prenant son sac, elle est allée au bureau de Naru et passa sa tête par la porte ouverte.

"Naru, je pars maintenant. Au revoir."

"Hm," a-t-il dit, sans jamais lever les yeux du livre dans ses mains.

Mai maugréa à elle-même tandis qu'elle a quitté le bureau. _Espèce de __grossier narcissique! Quelqu'un devrait lui enseigner les bonnes manières!_

oOo

Tôt le lendemain matin, on pouvait voir une adolescente à l'allure heureuse sauter dans le bureau de la SPR. Cependant, peu de temps après qu'elle eut franchit la porte, un grand cri a été entendu.

"HEIN?"

"Quelque chose ne va pas Taniyama-san?" Lin a demandé, inquiet, en marchant vers elle. Il faisait du thé dans la cuisine quand il a entendu sa voix.

"Lin-san, mes biscuits sont partis!" gémit-elle.

"Biscuits?"

Il était confus. Les biscuits sont probablement la dernière chose sur sa liste de choses qui peuvent portés disparus dans le bureau de la SPR.

"Regardez, le pot est vide!" dit-elle, poussant le pot vide vers lui comme preuve. Il est vrai que, le pot ne contenait rien sauf de l'air.

Mai continua à jacasser sur la façon dont elle a gardé les biscuits pour aujourd'hui et combien elle avait besoin d'eux pour passer la journée, mais Lin la coupa. La jeune fille ressemblait trop à un disque rayé. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui était si important au sujet d'un pot de biscuits que vous pouvez obtenir dans tous les supermarchés du coin.

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement acheter d'autres?" il a suggéré.

"Ils ne peuvent pas être rachetés, Lin-san. Je les ai fait moi-même."

Un soupçon de fierté était évident dans sa voix tandis que Lin la regarda avec un sourcil levé. Son agitation à propos des biscuits disparus avait un peu plus de sens pour lui maintenant.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui, sa voix basse et dangereuse, "vous ne les auriez pas tous mangés par hasard, n'est ce pas Lin-san?"

Le vieil homme a été pris de court pendant un moment mais ne le montra pas. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu la jeune assistante avec un tel regard d'assassin. Personnellement, il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Dieu vienne en aide à celui qui a mangé ses biscuits, qui qu'il soit.

Secouant la tête, il a répondu: "Non, je n'en ai pas mangé à l'exception de ceux que vous m'avez offert hier, Taniyama-san."

"Etes-vous sûr?" elle a demandé, en le regardant fixement, tel un faucon guettant sa proie.

"Bien sûr. "

Le regard d'assassin disparu de son visage, seulement pour être remplacé par un air pensif. De par l'expression sur son visage, Lin pouvait dire qu'elle réfléchissait à la véritable identité du voleur de biscuits.

"Ne, Lin-san, personne d'autre n'est venu au bureau après mon départ?"

"Non, mais quelqu'un pourrait après que je sois parti."

Mai se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il est possible que quelqu'un soit venu après que Lin soit parti et qu'il ait mangé tous ses biscuits. Après tout, qui pourrait résister à ces délicieux biscuits aux éclats de chocolat?

Mentalement, elle se donna une grande claque. Elle aurait dû les laisser dans la cuisine et non pas sur son bureau à la vue de toute personne entrant dans le bureau. Allant à la paroi la plus proche, elle frappa sa tête contre lui tout en se murmurant à elle-même oh combien elle est stupide. Lin lui a donné un coup d'œil bizarre avant de se replier un peu précipitamment dans son bureau.

"N'es-tu pas assez stupide, Mai?"

Elle se retourna pour trouver son patron la regardant avec quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'amusement dans ses profonds yeux bleus. Le dévisageant, elle était sur le point de lui faire des reproches quand il lui est soudainement venu à l'esprit que Naru pourrait avoir une idée quant à savoir qui a mangé ses biscuits.

"Naru, quelqu'un est-il venu au bureau, après le départ de Lin-san?"

Il cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Est-ce que la jeune fille s'était frappée la tête trop dure cette fois-ci?

"Non"

Son assistante avait l'air si abattu par sa réponse qu'il était presque tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Presque.

A la place il lui dit, "Mai, thé," avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Mai ronchonna tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, déplorant la perte de ses biscuits et maudissant celui qui les avait mangé sans sa permission, le vouant à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Cependant, à l'heure du dîner, son moral était déjà remonté considérablement. Les biscuits manquants faisaient parti du passé maintenant. Jetant un regard sur l'horloge, elle a voulu qu'elle avance plus vite afin qu'elle puisse se précipiter chez elle. Elle avait mieux à faire que de classer la paperasse!

oOo

Il pleuvait le jour suivant, mais pour les deux hommes dans le bureau, Mai avait un sourire joyeux. Sa raison : elle avait un autre pot plein de biscuits avec elle. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aux éclats de chocolat comme la dernière fois, ils étaient encore à un de ses parfums favoris : biscuits au beurre. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche juste en pensant à eux.

Aujourd'hui, c'était pire qu'hier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de classement à faire si bien qu'elle l'avait fini avant midi. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de regarder l'horloge et faire du thé pour Naru. Oh, et aussi grignoter ses biscuits au beurre.

Un million de tasses de thé et un demi-pot de biscuits plus tard, l'horloge a finalement sonné 17:00 lui signalant qu'il était temps pour elle d'entreprendre son voyage de retour à la maison. Elle n'était que trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit avant qu'elle n'y meure d'ennui et ne commence à hanter le bureau. Toutefois, avant de partir, elle s'assura de placer ses biscuits dans l'armoire de la cuisine plutôt que sur son bureau comme la veille.

Mai sourit à elle-même tandis qu'elle a quitté le bureau. Maintenant, ses biscuits sont à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des mains du voleur de biscuits!

oOo

L'adolescente travaillant comme assistante dans le bureau de la SPR ne pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Ses bien-aimés biscuits avaient de nouveau disparu! Sur la vingtaine de biscuits qu'elle avait laissé, il n'en restait aucun. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait les garder en lieu sûr en les mettant derrière les portes closes de l'armoire. Boy, elle était si mauvaise.

Courant vers le bureau de Lin, elle y fit irruption sans même frapper, surprenant le chinois.

"Lin-san, quelqu'un a encore mangé mes biscuits!"

Automatiquement, il a répondu, "Ce n'était pas moi. "

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne le croyait pas complètement, mais elle garda sa bouche fermée.

"Et avant que vous demandiez, personne n'est venu après votre départ, Taniyama-san," ajouta-t-il.

"Alors, qui, Lin-san?" elle gémit, ressemblant énormément à un enfant qui vient d'avoir son jouet préféré volés.

Lin haussa les épaules.

"Les rats, peut-être?" il a offert.

Mai envoya un « êtes-vous-en-train-de-vous-moquez-de-moi » regard dans sa direction.

"Je ne pense pas que les rats peuvent ouvrir un récipient hermétiquement fermé avec un couvercle à vis, Lin-san. "

Le vieil homme regarda pensivement pendant une minute avant de dire: "Je ne sais pas qui est responsable, Taniyama-san. Je suis désolé. Peut-être que Naru pourrait savoir quelque chose. Il est toujours le dernier à quitter le bureau."

La jeune fille s'éclaira instantanément. Le voleur de biscuits n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement!

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Mai dépressive quitta le bureau de son employeur. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée quant à l'identité du voleur de biscuits et Naru n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. En soupirant, elle ne pu qu'espérer que son prochain lot de biscuits ne finirait pas par disparaître comme les précédents. Ses gâteaux étaient bons, Lin l'avait dit lui-même, mais cela ne signifie pas que quelqu'un pourrait simplement tous les finir sans lui demander en premier. Quelqu'un doit enseigner à ce voleur de biscuits ce qui demander la permission signifie !

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, Mai arpentait furieusement de long en large dans le bureau de Lin, en face de l'homme et lui donnant un mal de tête par la même occasion.

"Un pot entier, disparu! Je ne peux pas le croire! Comment peut-on manger autant de biscuits en une seule fois?"

Silencieusement, Lin se posait la même question. Ce que la jeune fille venait juste de dire était vrai dans un sens. Il était impossible que qui que ce soit puisse manger plus de 2 douzaines de biscuits aux amandes en une seule fois. Les biscuits peuvent être grignotés, mais encore, manger au moins 30 d'entre eux en une seule prise est vraiment difficile à croire.

Soudain, il prit conscience du fait que Mai avait cessé de délirer à propos de ses biscuits disparus. La jeune fille est en train de le regarder avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et se tapotait le menton avec son index.

"Lin-san, ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que ce bureau pourrait être hanté?" elle demanda.

"Êtes-vous en train de suggérer qu'un esprit a volé vos biscuits?"

Il rit un peu à l'idée, ce qui lui valu un regard menaçant de la part de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Lin-san. Je veux dire, allez, les biscuits sont dans un bocal hermétiquement fermé par un couvercle à vis. Ils continuent à disparaître dans la nuit et nous savons que personne ici ne les mangent. Dites-moi ce que je dois en penser." se fâcha-t-elle, regardant une fois de plus Lin avec colère.

"Je sais par expérience que les esprits ne mangent pas, Taniyama-san."

"Un fantôme affamé, peut-être?"

Lin supprima le rire qui montait en lui. Il ne savait pas ce que la fille aurait fait s'il avait ri à nouveau de ses idées et personnellement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

"Les fantômes et les esprits n'ont pas besoin de manger comme les humains, Taniyama-san. " il l'a informée.

"Mais …"

Il lui coupa la parole.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un fantôme qui a mangé vos biscuits."

Mai se mit à arpenter son bureau une fois de plus. Le mal de tête qui avait disparu pendant un moment était maintenant de retour avec une vengeance. Par souci de sa santé mentale ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, il avait besoin de faire sortir la fille de son bureau, et vite. Alors, il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Je vais vous aider à attraper le voleur, Taniyama-san."

Elle le regarda, un sourire éclatant plâtré sur son visage.

"Vous allez m'aider? Oh je merci beaucoup, Lin-san!"

Mai aurait jeté ses bras autour du chinois s'il n'y avait pas eu le bureau qui les séparait. La jeune fille était tellement heureuse. Puis, comme si elle avait tout à coup remarqué qu'elle avait interrompu Lin pendant qu'il travaillait, elle a rapidement présenté ses excuses et quitta son bureau en sautillant pour aller faire quoi que Naru lui ait demandé de faire.

Mais, même pas une minute plus tard, elle passa sa tête par la porte à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas un monstre, n'est ce pas Lin-san?" elle a demandé à voix basse.

oOo

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Lin arrivait à peine à croire qu'il l'a vraiment fait. Mettre en place des caméras pour prendre un esprit sur le fait était une chose, mais mettre en place une caméra pour prendre un voleur de biscuits la main dans le sac? Il était absurde, tout simplement absurde. Tout au long de ses 25 ans, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi ridicule que cela. Toutefois, pour le bien être de sa tranquillité d'esprit et aussi parce qu'il l'a promis à la jeune fille, il est allé jusqu'au bout. Il n'a pas besoin d'une femme hystérique autour de lui ressassant sans cesse au sujet de ses biscuits disparus.

En raison du fait que la cuisine était trop petite pour contenir l'une de leurs caméras habituelles, Lin avait choisi d'utiliser une petite caméra espionne à la place. Monté sur une chaise, il a placé le petit objet noir juste à côté du tube de lumière au plafond. Il était parfait. Il n'existe aucun moyen que quiconque puisse entrer dans la petite cuisine en passant inaperçue maintenant. Ça, à moins que ce ne soit quelque chose qui n'est pas de ce monde.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il redescendit. En levant les yeux au plafond, il était heureux de constater que la position de la minuscule caméra était plutôt bien cachée. Seuls ceux qui savent où chercher seraient capables de la trouver. Mentalement, il se donna une tape dans le dos pour son bon travail. Maintenant, tout ce qui reste à faire est d'attendre que le voleur de biscuits ne se révèle.

oOo

Comme s'il était coutumier à cela, Lin est entré dans le bureau tôt. Habituellement, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où l'identité du voleur de biscuit allait se faire connaître. Bien qu'il ne se soucie pas vraiment de la disparition des biscuits, le chinois était curieux de savoir qui pouvait manger autant de biscuits à la fois. Qui que ce soit, il devait effectivement être un monstre.

Assis devant son ordinateur portable, il regardait attentivement l'enregistrement. Une heure se transforma en deux et progressivement en trois. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de l'intrus. Cependant, Lin était un homme patient donc il attendit. Quelque chose lui disait que le voleur de biscuits allait se montrer d'un moment à l'autre maintenant.

En effet, une silhouette apparut à la porte de la petite cuisine. Elle est entrée dans la cuisine sombre, se dirigeant directement vers le placard et l'a ouvert avant d'y plonger une main pâle à l'intérieur. Quand elle a retiré sa main, elle tenait la boite pleine de biscuits faits maison de Mai. Les yeux de Lin s'élargirent.

Se retournant de telle sorte qu'elle a été face à la caméra, la silhouette s'appuya contre le comptoir, la jarre à biscuits maintenant sans couvercle bercé dans son bras gauche. Elle avait un regard lointain dans ses yeux et un sourire de contentement sur son visage tandis qu'elle croquait dans un biscuit. Elle semblait réellement les apprécier au maximum. Lin se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'imaginait pas les choses.

La silhouette est restée dans cette position pendant une heure, les seuls mouvements qui ont été faits furent de mettre sa main dans le pot pour récupérer un autre biscuit. Elle ne s'est rendu compte que tous les biscuits étaient partis que quand sa main ne rencontra que le vide dans le bocal. La silhouette baissa les yeux sur le pot pendant un moment comme s'il se demandait où les biscuits étaient parti avant de se redresser. Se retournant à nouveau, elle a ensuite mis le pot à sa place avant de fermer la porte de l'armoire et de quitter la cuisine. Lin était prêt à jurer qu'il avait vu un air s'apparentant à de la culpabilité sur le visage du personnage quand il est parti.

Le chinois cligna des yeux. Il était très surpris. C'est vraiment un monstre, un monstre dévoreur de biscuits. Comment pouvez-vous décrire quelque chose qui a la capacité de dévorer jusqu'à 40 biscuits aux éclats de chocolat en moins d'une heure, sans pause entre chaque morceau? Mai allait avoir une grosse surprise.

oOo

Dire que Mai était choquée était un bel euphémisme. Ses grands yeux bruns s'agrandirent encore plus quand elle a vu l'enregistrement que Lin avait fait. Au début, elle voulait donner au monstre dévoreur de biscuits une leçon, mais après avoir remarqué l'expression coupable sur son visage, elle a changé d'avis. De par l'expression qu'il portait, elle pouvait dire qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir manger tous ses biscuits. Son cœur s'adouci immédiatement.

"Qu'allez-vous faire, Taniyama-san?" demanda Lin. À vrai dire, il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que la jeune fille ferait maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité de son monstre dévoreur de biscuits.

"En faire cuire un peu plus... " répondit-elle, en lui souriant.

Lin la dévisagea. C'était ... inattendu. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas décidé d'ajouter quelques ingrédients suspects dans son futur lot de biscuits comme moyen de vengeance. Le vieil homme s'ait fait une note mentale de ne plus manger n'importe lequel de ses biscuits à partir de demain.

oOo

Naru a ouvert la porte de son bureau et immédiatement, il sut que quelqu'un était entré. Ce quelqu'un avait également laissé une boîte sur son bureau. Il regarda la boîte avec précaution tandis qu'il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Un morceau de papier blanc a été collé sur la boîte et ses profonds yeux bleus survolèrent les mots.

**Pour: Mr le monstre ****dévoreur de biscuits**

**Bon appétit!**

**PS: Je ne les ai pas empoisonnés, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi s'il-te-plait si tu veux du thé.**

**De: Mai**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit d'un sourire sincère, tandis qu'il ouvrit la boîte. L'arôme agréable de biscuits aux raisins fraîchement cuits au four l'accueillit. Malgré sa porte fermée, on put entendre sa voix dire: "Mai, thé s'il-te-plait."

A l'extérieur, une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bruns sourit à elle-même comme elle disparu dans la petite cuisine de la SPR pour faire du thé.

oOo

De retour après une course pour Naru, Mai se laissa tomber sur sa chaise se sentant vidée de toute son énergie. Il était tellement lui de l'envoyer hors de la fraîcheur du bureau climatisé par une telle chaleur. Cherchant à l'aide de sa main n'importe quel morceau de papier afin de s'éventer avec, ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite note pliée sur son bureau. La curiosité l'emporta sur elle, elle la ramassa donc et la déplia.

**Pour: Mai**

**Merci pour les biscuits. Ils étaient très bons.**

**PS: Dîner ensemble ce soir?**

**De: Mr le monstre ****dévoreur de biscuits**

Un grand sourire a éclaté sur son visage et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

Elle marcha vers le bureau de Naru, frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Fidèle à sa réputation, son patron leva les yeux de son travail mais avec une expression aussi vide que le mur derrière lui.

"Tu le penses vraiment?" elle demanda hésitante, serrant la note dans sa main.

"Bien sûr", a-t-il dit.

Se levant de son siège, il se dirigea vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

" Nous y allons?"

La confusion est évidente dans ses yeux ainsi que dans sa voix.

"Aller où, Naru?"

"Dîner, bien sûr. Je mange des aliments autres que des biscuits, tu sais," répondit-il avec suffisance.

Donnant à sa main une légère traction, il la conduisit hors de son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son assistante rougissait. Il était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il a trouvées attachantes à son sujet.

Juste avant leur départ, il lança par-dessus son épaule, "Lin, nous sortons dîner. Tu es libre de partir si tu veux, nous ne reviendrons pas ce soir."

Lin regarda sa montre. Il n'est que 16 heures, beaucoup trop tôt pour dîner et certainement beaucoup trop tôt pour Naru de quitter pour la journée. Se calant dans son fauteuil, il ne put que sourire et secouer la tête.

oOo

**KAZUHE :** Voilà, la traduction de « **COOKIE MONSTER** » est terminée. Il s'agit de ma 2ème traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je remercie sincèrement **IDIOSYNCRATICBUG** pour m'avoir donné la permission de traduire sa fanfic.

A bientôt !

Commentez s'il-vous-plait !


End file.
